tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Leveler's Tower
Leveler's Tower is a mod for . The tower can be found north of Helgen, a bit to the right upon exiting the tutorial-dungeon. Despite being a player home, this tower can also be seen as a sanctuary for training purposes. Given that it adds a lot of features that should not be possible (for example having different doomstone-effects activated at the same time, spawning an indefinite amount of certain items and ingredients, etc.), it is also considered a cheat mod. Features The following are a fraction of the features that are added by this mod. Note that additional furniture, decorations and many other features have not been listed. This list is based off from the readme file provided by the author themself. Top of the tower *A book to welcome the Dragonborn *All Auto-sorter: will move all unmodified equipment (including ingredients). If activated in sneak mode, it also moves magical equipment *Individual auto-sorter for each chest: same as the above, but will also clean ownership of items, as well as enchantments placed on the item *DLC-auto-sorters: are not part of 'all-button' *Arrow-auto sorter: can exclude certain types of vanilla arrows when activating in sneak-mode *Broom: cleans cobwebs (they will return) *Explosive arrows in arrow container *Time Lords ring: slows time when worn *Activating gold strongbox in sneak mode adds selected amount of gold to it *Clocks: display time, month, day and date *Pull chains: empty all auto-sort containers, display containers, crafting safes, insect jars and mannequins to inventory and stops the clocks *Holiday decorations: **Frostfall pumpkins **Evening Star Christmas decorations **First Seed Easter eggs: egg hunt game starts when activating the basket. 10 eggs will be hidden in the basement. If all are found, a golden egg worth 500 coins is rewarded Basement *Auto-sorter for ingredients: when activating in sneak mode, all ingredients will move into the inventory *Jars for each ingredient: activating in sneak mode will set quantity of the ingredient to the container *Button to set ingredient quantity: allows for choosing the amount of ingredients that spawn in the individual jars *Storage chests *Displays: shield and weapon racks, mannequins, bookshelves and cases *Training dummy: will level up the skill equipped with the Dragonborn's right hand, even when attacking with the left hand *Crafting equipment: arcane enchanter, mill that grinds skulls into bonemeal and mammoth tusks into powder, alchemy lab, tanning rack, work bench, grindstone, forge that can make all armor and weapons added by the mod, smelter and cooking spit *Button to get the gear required by the forge or the enchanter from the chests upstairs (activating in sneak mode will put the gear back) *Spawn ambrosia potions for smithing, alchemy and enchanting. When activating in sneak mode, the potion is consumed *Two chests: contain weapon and armor that have each vanilla enchantment *Merchant whose gold will reset every time you talk to her. When activating in sneak mode, the amount of gold she carries can be edited *Trash Incinerator *Ingot storage next to the smelter. When activating in sneak mode, a chosen amount of ingots is added *Chest for leather above tanning rack, which allows to spawn leather (amount is the same as the ingots) *Auto-sorting insect jar collection Sitting Room *Doomstones: all can be activated at the same time, re-activating them will erase the effects *A treasure-dropping button Arena *Chest: everything dropped in the arena will turn to this chest. If accessed in sneak mode, the option to destroy everything in the chest will be available. *Buttons upstairs: causes single enemies to enter the arena to fight *Buttons on ground floor: causes waves of enemies to flood the arena *Blood bowls: restore health, stamina and magicka. It will refill on killing enemies in 'battle mode'. *Cleanup lever: will clean all the bodies and puts the loot in the chest and kills all enemies still in the arena *Levers that active traps (dwemer blades, darts, etc.) *Gates that only open for the Dragonborn *Button for special potion (Restorative Ambrosia potion, will be drank when activating the button in sneak mode) Garden *All harvestable plants, fish, insects and fungi *Spigot with dwarven oil *New plants: **Tomato plant **Apple trees: red and green apples *New apothecary with teleport to it *Garden resets far quicker than is common *Telekinesis spell: low cost for playing basketball with cabbage Living Quarters *Bed: gives well-rested perk *Cook: sells food and beverages *Nirnroot: regrows almost immediately if watered after being picked, with toggable sound (activate in sneak-mode) *Pool: heals and cures all diseases *Button to get all ingredients from jars and all food from the chest (will send everything back if activated in sneak-mode) *Cupboard with infinite food and drink, with choice menu *Gemstone shower *Bakery with new recipes *Bathroom: shower and toilets *Mirror: opens showracemenu *Doorway to torture chamber Display Museum *Display for dragon claws *Display for dragon priest masks *Display for daedric artifacts *Various display options (plaques, mannequins, shelves, cases etc.) Mining Camp *Infinite ore deposits (mines until 50 ore) *Bedrooms and kitchen *Windows with view on caverns *Board to manage miners (have to be reinstructed every five days) *Dragon scale and Dragon bones deposit to be mined Great Library *Teleport to: **All major cities and towns **All Dragon mounds **All civil war camps *Many book cases and containers *Spell tomes: each tome in the game, which allows toggling the spell (includes DLC) *New spell tomes: :#Flames, Frostbite and Sparks: do more damage per second than vanilla counterpart. When the Dragonborn gains a level and then activates the book again, the spells will power up. :#Summon Dragon: only works outside (by standard not friendly, but friendly dragon can be toggled) :#Night Mare: summonable horse with blue glowing eyes :#Night Eye: same as the power, but can be dispelled :#Home: teleport to the tower and back to the previous location (via the 'Return'). It also allows teleporting to major cities or one of a number of unique locations :#Telekenisis: costs less than vanilla counterpart :#Summon humans: summons Imperials, Stormcloaks, Bandits and Vampires :#Dimensional Chest: useful for reducing carry weight :#Mark: for NPCs and actors, to allow them to bypass exterior force fields :#Control Weather: change weather in current location :#Lightning Blast: lightning bolt with long range. Useful for dragons flying overhead that ignore the Dragonborn :#Chameleon: when sneaking, detection is increased by 100% (doubled) and sneak skill raises by 25 :#Harvester: auto-harvest plants, fish and gold that's lying about, but does not check ownership :#Water walking: walk on water :#Collector: auto-harvest junk, uncooked foods and drinks etc. :#Azura's Word: rewards perk point Great Temple *All shrines are present *Display for each amulet *Azura statue: Azura's Blessing (50% protection to fire, frost and shock, as well as fortifies 100 points to health, magicka and stamina during one day) *Talos statue: Voice of the Sky blessing *Mara statue: The Gift of Charity for one day *Nocturnal statue: ability to improve stealth *Brazier: potion of Buffy Ambrosia (health and stamina regeneration +50%, resist 100 poison, fortify one-handed, two-handed and marksman by 50 points and 100% resist magic, as well as instantly granting 50 points to health) * users will also have a blood chalice and a shrine to Auriel Laboratory *Spawn endless supply of soul gems. Activating in sneak mode will give filled ones *Select soul gems to spawn from a menu list. Activating in sneak mode will put filled ones available *Training chests with locks of each difficulty level that are automatically locked again when closed, with respawning lockpicks nearby *Converter for weaker arrows to transform them into stronger arrows with (little) loss of arrows *Shrine of Nocturnal: allows to have all powers at the same time *Converter of potions: turns two weaker potions into one stronger *Button to move potions upstairs, activating in sneak mode will send them back downstairs *Soulgem workbench: condense empty soul gems into better ones and create shards with a hammer *Button to move all soulgems from upstairs (activating in sneak-mode will send them all back) *Button to increase health, stamina and magica by 25 (no maximum) *Button to cleanse the Dragonborn of their crimes (activating in sneak-mode will give a list of all holds and the bounty) *Buttons to increase skills by 1 level (sometimes 2 if already advanced in that skill). Activating in sneak-mode will give a lot more levels *Button to add perk 'Longer Days, Shorter Nights', which will make days longer and nights shorter. Reverses if activated in sneak-mode *Button to change movement speed *Button to change carry weight *Button to gain a dragon soul (activating in sneak mode allows for picking the amount) *Button to change unarmed damage *Button to change critical chance *Button to spawn ingots, dragon parts, firewood, leather and leather strips (amount can be picked by activating in sneak-mode) *Button to spawn all pelts and fur items (amount can be picked by activating in sneak-mode) *Button to spawn all arrows (amount can be picked by activating in sneak-mode) *Button to know all effects of the ingredients *Button to learn all shout words (still requires dragon soul activation, unless activated in sneak-mode) *Button to select armor of the summonable horse (note: horse armor mods may cause trouble) *Button to add perk 'Friendly Trader': allows to open inventory of (humanoid) NPCs and trade with them (does not work with vendors) *Button to add Leveler's perks: **Place two more enchantments on an item **Recharge 10% of weapon upon kill **Quad-souls: twice the twin-perk *Button to turn on and off holiday decorations *DLC spawn buttons: will appear when DLC is activated *Mannequins with leveler's armors on them *Weapon racks with leveler's weapons on them Torture Chamber *Adventurer's Maze: adventurers try to get out of a maze that has traps with remote buttons. Each murder provides loot that can be gathered from a chest right outside the control room *Sleeping human cattle for vampires *Two victims: can be used as practice dummies, they won't budge or die *Fence: buys stolen loot *Prison with two torture victims *Easter Egg room: **Posters of all previous Leveler's Mods and of the Ancient Towers mod for **Special weapons and necklace **Add Steam-achievements button (includes official DLC) **Teleport to each stone of Barenziah Known bugs *Possible neckline ridge on the merchant when wearing bikini *When updating, the blood in the arena vanishes for a brief while *Auto-sorters clean self-placed enchantments (use general auto-sorter instead of individual auto-sorter to prevent this from happening) Category:Skyrim: Mods Category:Skyrim: Cheat Mods Category:Skyrim: Player Homes